The Time to Shine
by moonchild08
Summary: This is the story of how the lies surrounding the Kings manservant come unraveled. Merlin has kept his secrets close, but to hide from his king any longer would be to betray his trust.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin but I think it would be really cool to be on the creative team for it.

About this fic: So I am a nostalgic sort of writer and reader. My favorite part of Harry Potter was when he was walking to the forest and remembering all the adventures he had at Hogwarts and the friends he had made. Also, that part where he said that Hogwarts had been his home. Insta-tears. That being said, this fic being my first of the Merlin fandom, it is probably going to be a bit nostalgic. I will try to tone it down, but it is the basis of this story. It's a reveal via memories basically. I would put a tearjerker warning in here, but I think I am probably the only one who has this intense of an emotional response to the past. All the same, it is there for those who need it. There may be adventure later on, but in the forseeable future there are no battles or anything so no character death (except the ones who are already dead). Oh I guess I should state that Uther is dead in this fic. Sorry Uther fans, but it is necessary.

…

Camelot was all abuzz on that evening. All the citizens of Camelot had lit lanterns, placing them all throughout the lower town so that it was the town that seemed to be lit up with stars in sharp contrast to the black sky above. The night air was cool, but not uncomfortably so. This night, the children of Camelot had no curfew. The young children could be seen catching fireflies, singing, and dancing throughout the streets. Adults put aside their differences for one night of communal celebration. The taverns were full and families rejoiced together because a new king of Camelot had been crowned. The castle occupants looked out on the celebrations with great joy. Everyone needed this celebration to forget the terrors of Morgana. Families were torn asunder and none would forget that day in the square when innocent bystanders were slaughtered in an attempt to break the knights to the sorceresses will. The dawning of a new age had everyone forgetting that terror for one night. The mourning for Uther's recent passing had just ended. Uther had won Camelot from its previous ruler, but the people had watched Arthur grow and mature and he had their loyalty.

So it was that the castle servants had all been sent home to celebrate with their families. The knights of Camelot had gone to the tavern to celebrate. Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot had been easily integrated into the fold of the protectors of Camelot as they were hailed as heroes that had rescued her from the dark reign of Morgana. They had all gone above and beyond in their duties and Camelot was now their home, the first rule of knighthood forgotten. That night they toasted to new friends, new lives, their friend Merlin, and the long life of the King.

Inside the castle, Arthur, Gweneviere, Merlin, and Gaius remained at the royal dining table, Gaius and Gwen regaling Merlin with some of Arthur's prepubescent adventures. Arthur and Merlin then told Gwen of some of their more lighthearted adventures while laughing merrily throughout the night.

"So then, Arthur's horse takes off, running him right into the branch. He fell on his bottom right into a puddle of mud."

"Well at least I can say that I have never fallen off my horse from falling asleep while on an important mission like you Merlin."

All four of them had a good laugh at that, not delving into the important mission that was the rescue of Gwen. After all, there was no reason to dampen the mood on this night.

"Well your majesty, I am not so young a man as I once was. I think it is time that I retire." Gaius stood, taking leave of his new king.

"I think it is about time I head out as well Arthur." Gwen yawned.

"Okay. Merlin, after you clean up this mess, you can wait in my chambers to prepare me for bed. I am going to walk Gwen back to her house."

Gwen and Arthur left the room hand in hand, smiling at each other as Merlin prepared to clear the table, since the other servants all had the night off. He didn't see this as a chore due to the happiness that was coursing through him. He had fulfilled his destiny after a long, hard journey. Arthur had become a mature, responsible man and had taken his rightful place on the throne. However, the nervous twitters began in Merlin's stomach. He had always promised himself that he would keep his secrets from Arthur until he was on the throne. Once the threat of Uther was gone, Merlin knew that he would have to find the courage to tell Arthur the truth. Though neither man would admit it, Merlin and Arthur were friends and would always protect one another. Merlin was still afraid of Arthur's reaction, though he knew that Arthur wouldn't send him straight to the pyre as Uther would have. With Arthur, Merlin was more afraid of losing Arthur's trust and friendship. He knew that if Arthur cut him out of his life, it would be much more difficult to protect him from the shadows. At the same time, if he remained silent, he would be betraying Arthur's trust and the entire magical community.

As he walked toward Arthur's bedchambers he reflected on how he and Arthur had both changed over the years. Merlin had come to Camelot as a young boy, not really sure what his place was in the world. All he had known was that his village had become too small for him. It didn't take long for Camelot to become his home. He had risen to the young, immature prince's taunts and had stupidly used his magic right in front of a large crowd. His time and trials in Camelot had changed him as much as they had changed the other man.

As Merlin fumbled with his key and entered Arthur's chamber, he recalled the first time he had killed someone. His magic had almost resulted in the death of a local farmer back in Ealdor, but the first time he had really killed someone was when the old woman had tried to kill Arthur. His reward for this act was his position as Arthur's manservant.

Merlin's fingers moved slower than normal as he put the bedpan in Arthur's bed because he was lost in his memories. He thought of the strength and fairness Arthur had shown over the years. Arthur was willing to risk his life for that of a servant and friend; be it Morgana, Gwen, or Merlin. He had seen Arthur give money back to the poor townspeople when Uther had raised the taxes. He had seen the lengths Arthur would go to in order to rescue his kingdom. Though he may not have trusted the young, arrogant prince he met on his first day, he knew that he must trust his new King otherwise everything they had been working for together would be a lie.

Merlin stood up from his place on the bed when Arthur entered the room with a large smile on his face.

"Merlin, you are a king's servant now." Arthur smiled. His face grew more serious and his voice grew quieter as he spoke. "Merlin, now that I am king, I want to offer you a place in the servant's quarters. I know that in the past you have acted as Gaius' apprentice in addition to your duties to me, but I think it is time that we find another apprentice for Gaius. I hear the beds are comfortable in the servant's quarters. You don't have to move if you don't want to, but you might consider it. I will soon be moving into the King's chambers which are better situated for security and emergency situations."

"I will talk to Gaius about it milord."

They remained in companionable silence as the King prepared for bed behind his changing curtain.

"Do you wish your father had been here to see this day?" Merlin braved the emotional conversation.

Arthur's eyes became unfocused as he strolled over to the window to look out on the celebrations. "He told me after the melee that I had proven I was ready to be king, and I know he was proud of me, but yes, I do wish that my father could have been in the front row for my coronation."

"I know that no matter what comes ahead that you will be the king that will unite the land and inspire confidence and trust in the people. Your father raised a great son." Arthur's gaze bored into Merlin.

"Merlin, sometimes your confidence in my abilities astounds me and other times you keep me grounded. Sometimes I feel like there is this other side of you that I only rarely witness." Merlin dropped his gaze to the floor at Arthur's words. He really couldn't ask for a better lead-in to the request he needed to make of Arthur, but he noticed that a nervous smack made its way past his lips as he prepared his speech.

"Arthur, I always promised myself that when you became king I would allow you to see that other side of me. I have secrets that I have kept from you for far too long. To keep them from you any longer would be to betray your trust in me. That being said, when you have a reprieve from your new kingly duties and get settled in as King of Camelot-" Merlin gave Arthur a proud smile at the title, "-I would like to go on a hunting trip with you. Only this time it won't be any beast, magical or otherwise, that we hunt, but the answers to the unspoken questions you have had about…me…" here Merlin paused with a blush and could no longer hold Arthur's crystal gaze, "…and everything."

Silence hung in the air around the two of them until Arthur's deep chuckle shattered it. He clapped his still scrawny manservant on the back and with a glimmer of lightheartedness in his eyes said, "Okay Merin. You do realize that I call the shots around here, right? However, I can see that this request is important to you, so I will go on this trip with you upon my first availability. You may go to bed now and I will see you at dawn."

"Yes your pratesty." Merling responded with a grin. He understood that this sort of deep conversation was uncomfortable for Arthur and so fell easily into their normal routine.

"Merlin." With one hand on the door handle, Merlin turned when he heard his name.

" Thank you"

Merlin bobbed his head slightly and bounced down the hallway to Gaius' chambers, his heart racing and limbs shaking from the nervous excitement of his talk with Arthur.

A/N: Okay, I should warn you that I have a motivation problem with finishing fics. I know where I want this story to go, it's just a matter of sitting down and writing it. I really have to thank Ultra-Geek for inspiring me to sit down for these four hours and write 1,600 words. I really don't know how she does it with a 3,000 word minimum per chapter. So I am seriously going to try and finish this one and if I don't, anyone who cares is free to yell at me or try to make me feel guilty which usually works better. I should also apologize for all the commas. When it comes down to it I am a total comma-…girl! (Yeah keepin it K+) I like to pause for dramatic effect (insert comma here). This is also unedited because if I had a beta, then I might have someone making me feel guilty for not updating in a timely fashion. I also tend to ramble on so if my writing ever becomes slightly stream of consciousness it is because my thoughts are always taking me in five different directions at once, which is the reason I have to write, but also makes writing rather difficult for me at the same time. My English GSI said that I like to use run-on sentences (and way too many commas) and I would have to agree with her, but that is also how I talk normally. My mouth is always going on and on without stopping, so sometimes my writing does too. Hence the extremely long Authors Note, but hey it is my first, so yeah! Okay, I am going to conclude with a sentence that contains no commas. Thank you all for taking the time to read all the way through the first chapter of my first Merlin fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin but I think it would be really cool to be on the creative team for it.

A/N: This chapter was really hard to begin. I really hadn't planned on how I wanted to get them to the lake, but I knew I didn't just want to skip it. I really debated whether or not I wanted Gwaine and Lancelot to tag along, but in the end, I didn't want Arthur to feel like they were ganging up on him or anything.

…..

So it was that the new King and his trusted manservant set out two weeks following his coronation. They set out in the morning on foot with enough food for four days. Merlin kept their destination to himself, but after walking in silence for a time, Merlin tripped over a familiar root and once again fell to his knees. Arthur couldn't resist inserting a jibe.

"Merlin, are you sure we shouldn't have taken the horses? Goodness knows that you are hopeless on your own two legs." Merlin quickly scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off, bristling.

"Are you just trying to tell me that you are tiring milord?" Merlin responded with a grin.

Arthur retaliated with a swift smack to the back of Merlin's head. "No, I just tire of your idiocy and don't want to be roped into carrying you the rest of the way."

Silence fell over the pair at that. Merlin made a mental note of the irony of Arthur's words. He had made this trek several times before and once – no wait, twice – carried a person every step of the way. He had to literally drag Arthur back to Camelot as he was out cold after his last ordeal in this spot. He did have some help from his magic that time. The other time, his grief motivated him to continue on by the merits of his body alone. He tried not to dwell on that memory as he was not ready to release those emotions again so soon and didn't want to leave Arthur worried.

During the trek, they discussed how Arthur was feeling about being king and the note from Ealdor that had arrived yesterday asking to become part of Arthur's kingdom now that Cenred was dead. Merlin was thankful that the bandits and slave traders that had infested the fallen kingdom had not attempted to take Ealdor. Word of the battle against Kanen had spread and even the outlaws feared the powerful sorcerer that was rumored to protect the small village.

Merlin slowed his pace when the strong smell of fresh water and the memories bound to it, washed over him. He imagined that he could still smell the smoke from the boat and the blasts that had killed the Shei. The trail narrowed to a one-person trail and Merlin allowed Arthur to lead the way the last few steps through the trees. Arthur had his hand on his sword though he wore no chain mail today. As the forest floor gave way to soft loam abutting the gently lapping lake water, Merlin heard Arthur's sharp intake of breath.

"Wow, Merlin. This place is rather…breathtaking really. It feels familiar somehow and oddly comforting. How on Earth did you find this place?"

"This is where I come on the rare occasion that I have a day to myself. It's my safe haven and my own private place. I feel that when I am here I can step out of time and space for a while; that life slows and I can have a moment of peace. It seemed logical that if I am going to bare my secrets to you, that it should be here."

Merlin and Arthur dropped their packs within easy reach and laid out two blankets so that they could sit up on the shore and look over the lake. Merlin pulled out some bread and two apples and as they ate, they recounted their old adventures and reflected on their initial opinions of each other. Arthur noted after a time the change that seemed to occur in the tales that they shared. Where at first Merlin was simply the manservant who tagged along on Arthur's grand adventures, they both realized that Merlin had become a fixture of the party and had his own role.

"I think that I finally noticed you as more than just a tagalong servant when I set out to kill the dragon. I knew that no one who rode out with me would return and I honestly didn't expect you to come, maintaining my disbelief of your involvement until that night when we actually set out. That was one of those times that you truly surprised me and challenged everything I thought I knew about you. Anyway, what is so important that you had to drag me all the way out here to hear it?"

Merlin chuckled lightly if only to ease the tension that had suddenly coiled in this body. His heart seemed to be beating in his chest and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to pack up and head back to Camelot, continuing his charade. He knew however, that over the years the threats from sorcerers had to be neutralized with increasing frequency. Though some would be content with Uther's death, Merlin knew that more would come until magic was returned to the kingdom. With the added threat of Morgana and Mordred and the spread of the reputation of Emrys, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Arthur found out about his magic.

Merlin leaned back on his arms and, taking a deep breath, looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Look, Arthur. I know everyone thinks I am just a bumbling idiot, but I'm more than that and I want you to know me."

He turned his face to look Arthur in the eye. "You never knew your mother and I grew up without a father. That is why I always understood the great lengths you went to in order to make him proud. It's the same way that I would do anything to protect my mother. But now, your father is gone, and you need to decide where you stand on magic and the kind of king that you will be. This is where you decide how the bards will proclaim your rule forever more."

A hardness entered Arthur's eyes then which shook Merlin's core leaving a resounding sadness. "My father is dead. I will continue the ban on sorcery. After everything that has happened with Morgana and Morgause, I understand why the ban is necessary. Magic turned one of my closest childhood friends, my sister, into a monster. She knew how much I cared for her and she was able to make attempts on my life with no remorse. I will never go to the extremes my father did and will attempt to be just and fair, but magic will never return to Camelot, especially under my rule. I have already made that decision."

As Merlin's eyes travelled across Arthur's face, he saw the sadness and emptiness there that had been left in the wake of Morgana's betrayal. His authoritative tone took Merlin aback. "Of course, sire." Merlin's next question came out more hesitant than he wished. "Do you know why your father began the Great Purge?"

"What does it matter? My decision stands." Arthur responded angrily.

Defensively, Merlin replied. "Well, you will find that the beginnings of the movement may make a lot more sense when I tell you about the time I nearly lost my own mother." He noticed the slightly guilty look that crossed Arthur's face. "By now you know that I would willingly give my life for yours and that you would do the same for me. That is why, when you were bitten by the Questing Beast I knew that I had to find some way of saving you though Gaius said there was no cure. So, I went to the only one would know a magical solution – the last dragon."

The wind could be heard blowing across the lake and Merlin saw the moment that the information clicked in Arthur's head.

"You idiot, dragons don't talk. And how would you even know where to find this dragon? Sure, go on Merlin. Tell me how you faced the big, scary dragon and made him tell you how to save me."

"How many dragons have you studied or with whom attempted to hold a conversation," Merlin snapped irritably. He didn't appreciate Arthur's joking response to his narrative. "Kilgarrah didn't like to talk unless there was something in it for him. In this case, he knew that he would only be free when you became king." There was an underlying tone of anger and betrayal to this statement. He told me to go to the Isle of the Blessed and find Nimueh. She was the only remaining priestess of the Old Religion."

"Yes, I remember her," Arthur answered gravely. "She tried to kill me and destroy Camelot. What makes you think she would help you?"

"She was the spokesperson for the Old Religion, and the Old Religion wanted you alive, apparently. However, she also proved to have her own motives in mind. I couldn't walk away though, because I needed her. She was the Guardian of the Cup of Life."

Arthur jumped in at the mention of the now familiar magical object. "But then how did Morgana get it? Merlin, did you use the cup? How could you be so stupid?"

"Arthur, calm down. I will tell you everything I know about the cup in good time. First you must know more about the power of the cup and its importance. You saw one of its uses: the ability to make a person immortal. The cup has the power to mimic life and death, but the balance must be restored. In the case of the immortal army, this was their weakness. They received the gift of eternal life, but in exchange also had to die. They became a sort of walking dead who could only remain animated as long as their blood was in the cup. In order to save someone on the brink of death, a life must be taken. The cup also has its limits. It can't bring back someone who is already dead. Apparently, however, it can create life from nothing but there must still be a trade."

Merlin grabbed some nearby grass and began to break it apart to avoid Arthur's eyes as he put the pieces together of what price Merlin would have to pay for Arthur's life.

He continued, "I travelled to the Isle and I found Nimueh. She confessed to poisoning me, but said that it was not my destiny to die by her hand."

Merlin wasn't prepared for Arthur's serious tone when he said, "She said the same thing to me when I went to get the Mortius flower. She told me that I wasn't meant to die by her hand…then proceeded to try and let the natural beasts of the cave finish me off. If my guardian angel hadn't chosen that moment to appear, neither of us would be here."

Merlin was puzzled at this. He knew that he had been protecting Arthur with his magic for five years but he didn't know of any other protection the prince had received. Suspicion clouded his thoughts. He was on his deathbed during the aforementioned episode, so who could Arthur be referencing?

"Your…guardian angel?"

"Well, that is what I call her at least," Arthur replied wistfully. Haven't you noticed all the times that I have been in mortal peril only to come out of it relatively unscathed? How many times have I been shot with arrows or been stuck in impossible situations? I wouldn't be here without her. She sent a ball of light to me in the dark that led me to an exit in the cave where I would have died. After surviving the bite by the Questing Beast, I told him that someone must be watching over me and he said that I would need a guardian angel on my journey to become king. Don't tell Guinevere though. I wouldn't want her to feel jealous."

"Of course, your highness." Merlin smiled knowingly. This may be the only time he would receive any recognition for everything he had done for Arthur. He also made a mental note to ask Gaius about this light later. "Well, your guardian must have had a hand in my story as well because Nimueh struck the bargain with me to bring you back to the land of the living. The Old Religion requires a life for a life, so I gave her mine."

"But you didn't die! I remember! You were there when I woke up. It didn't work." Arthur tried valiantly to hide his relief at this fact.

"No, Arthur. The bargain is not one that can be broken. She warned me of that. And that death came knocking on my door that day: a woman dying of a horrible magical curse. She was covered in incurable scabs and her breaths came in long, terrible rattling attempts. Gaius and I both knew that this was the life being taken for the bargain." Merlin's voice began to waver and a chocked sob escaped when he said, "It was my mother Arthur." The tears began flowing. "As I lay my dying mother on the bed I knew that Nimueh had betrayed me." The grief in his voice turned to bitter resentment. It was as if he was in the moment again. "She knew full well that I had offered her my life, but she took my mother instead. And the dragon must have known as well. He wasn't very happy when I promised that he would never see the light of day. I had never despised magic as much as I did in that moment."

"Merlin, I never knew. I'm so sorry. Hunith was a wonderful woman and if I had ever known my mother, I would have wanted her to be much like yours."

"I couldn't let her die, Arthur. She's all the family I have left. She was so innocent and unsuspecting. I prepared to set out and make her take my life for my mother's. That is when I went to you."

"I think that I somewhat understood that you were saying goodbye to me that night Merlin. I just figured that if you wanted me to know why, you would tell me. That was one of the rare instances where I thought I might be seeing a different side of you."

"I can be serious and brave too you know. I'm always going to be your loyal servant who insults you to drive the boredom away though. When I went to say goodbye to Gaius, I found a note left for me and an empty chamber. He had gone to offer his life so I wouldn't have to. I ran as I had never run before. I felt like a hole was opening inside me and everyone who loved me unconditionally were abandoning me when I saw his lying still at Nimueh's feet. A life for a life, right? My anger at the unfairness of it all drove me to realize that the life given could be hers and in that moment, I killed her. I had never killed anyone before, Arthur and it gave me no joy. I became a murderer." Merlin was looking out on the far banks of the lake, lost in the guilt and pain of his narrative. "I felt the ripple in the world of – " He came back to the present and looked at Arthur. " – well the torrential rain began then, but my mother and Gaius both returned home.

"I still have a lot of questions, but first: I never knew any of this was occurring and I am sorry for not being sensitive to your pain. And though it is grossly belated, I want to thank you for what you did to save my life. It was a stupid move to offer your own life to a sorceress, but I'm glad everything worked out okay. Did your mother recover?"

"Yes, but the damage was done. I killed the guardian of the Cup of Life. It is ultimately my fault that it fell into the hands of Morgause. The Cup inherited a new guardian, but he wasn't aware of his new duty, so it was left on the Isle unguarded. The Druids found it and kept it safe. It was only to be passed to its true guardian – me. Then after the Druids told me to keep it safe, I let it fall into the hands of Morgause and Morgana, who I knew was evil already. I feel like I have made many mistakes along the way Arthur, but I have only wanted to do the right thing. Sometimes the right thing can come at a high cost though."

Arthur was thoroughly confused by Merlin's story by this point. "I don't understand. What did you do?"

"There are so many things. I could have prevented Morgana's descent into madness. That is foremost among my wrongs, but I also lied to you in a moment of panic. I spoke to Gaius after our encounter with Morgause. She showed you the apparition of your mother in order to drive you to patricide, but I spoke to Gaius and he told me the truth. The story of your mother's death is true. You may despise sorcery, but it is an inherent part of you and I think that deep down you know that. You were born of the Cup of Life."

Arthur's face contorted into a look of horror and as much as he wanted to look away, Merlin couldn't because Arthur was searching for the truth in his eyes. "No." Arthur's refusal to accept the truth was not unexpected. "No, Merlin. You can't know that. My father swore to me that he didn't use the Cup of Life."

"Is that really what he swore to you in that moment? He said that he loved your mother, may have even claimed that he was not responsible for her death. But that doesn't mean that magic wasn't used in your conception nonetheless. There are those who know the truth. Uther was terrified of Nimueh and Morgause because of the secret they held. After my experience with Nimueh, I believe that Uther did not knowingly offer Ygraine's life. He may have even offered his, but Ygraine was the one who was take in the end. There is such anger and malice behind his fight against magic that it only makes sense that he felt it had betrayed him."

"How…how could you know any of this?"

"Gaius was there. It is common knowledge that he used to practice sorcery."

Arthur interrupted him here. "Are you saying that Gaius…" He was shuddering with anger.

"No, no Arthur. He knew it could be done and told the king as much, but advised against it. Nimueh was a respected member of the court. She used the cup to give him an heir, but took the life of his wife. He blamed magic and tried to rid the world of sorcery, resulting in the Great Purge. He feared what you would do if you discovered the truth, but you deserve to know. You have a right to know about your life." He spat the last sentence with conviction that betrayed a personal application of this tenet.

Arthur was already on his feet, shaking a finger in Merlin's face. "I can't accept this. I will not allow you to dishonor the memory of my father this way. If what you say is true then you are all liars: you, Gaius, and my father."

Now Merlin was on his feet stumbling back from Arthur's anger. "When you flew into a rage and tried to kill your father I knew I had no choice but to lie to you. Arthur, you are a good man, not one who kills his father. That murder would have ruined you and you would have regretted it until the end. I couldn't let that happen."

Arthur took another step away from Merlin, whose shoulders visibly folded in on him. "I need to be alone. Don't bother following me, liar."

"Yes your majesty."

As Arthur walked away into the trees, Merlin sat down and hung his head in his hands. If any tear threatened to fall he quickly wiped it away. He hugged his knees to his chest and watched the pink setting of the sun light up the sky.

"Oh Freya, if this is how he reacts to this secret, can I really trust him with my secret? It's so lonely without you. I know that you would understand. I feel like I am stuck in the middle and am not really sure where I belong in this world. My purpose for my magic was always to help Arthur become a great king, but now what do I do? Camelot is my home. With Arthur in the spotlight, it feels like I have just fallen into the shadows. He has plenty of servants. I would like to think that we are friends, but I want him to accept me for who I am."

After the sun set behind the mountains, Merlin shuffled to where they had decided to set up camp and found a roaring fire burning. Arthur was sitting on a log gazing intently into it. When he saw Merlin, he retreated to his blanket and turned his back to Merlin. Merlin grabbed some bread from his pack and nibbled on it while he took Arthur's vacated seat on the log. Eventually, he retired to his blanket as far as possible from Arthur and fell into a fitful sleep.

…

End note: I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. It was really ariencalen begging me to continue that really guilted me in to finishing this, so thank you. And, this may not make sense to you if you haven't seen Star Trek, but when Arthur was leaving I kind of wanted him to turn and angrily spit "Live long and prosper" at Merlin. (cough Sarah cough)


End file.
